


The End Time

by xdkk0609



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Divinity: Original Sin2
Genre: F/M, Family of Four, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Self entertain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdkk0609/pseuds/xdkk0609
Summary: What happens to you and your companions after the journey to Divinity ends?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so not pleased by the ending(on behalf of the romantic storyline between pl/Ifan), so I started writing this.  
> Apologies for bad English and bad writing. 2nd person pov/English/fluff are not what I'm accustomed to write with. It is challenging but I will give it a try anyway. So please be merciful while reading.
> 
>  
> 
> This follows the conversation where the player offers to go with Ifan at the end of the game.

_"That's..that's an idea."_

Ifan says without looking at you. You sense something is off here, but he pulls you into a bear hug anyway. You close your hands around his back and return the hug. You want to ask about why does he hesitate, what is it that concerns him. But he beams at you so very brightly, it would be hard to bring up your words. Also the deck doesn't seem to be the right place to discuss such matter(it is very private at the least). The crews are all over the board so you just kiss him on the cheek which makes his eyebrows twitch momentarily. Very shortly, it seems to you he presses down whatever emotion that was going to show on his face. That expression has vanished already before you can take a good look at it. It gives away a lot, but Ifan is smiling again.

Later the day when Lady Vengeance sails on the sea, you are sorting out your bag packs in the space that the ship had created for you (and your partner), also where you spent the night with Ifan. You play a coin between your fingers while you think. The earlier conversation has troubled you greatly. You felt the need of talking to Ifan, but odds were against you, even both of you are on board, he wasn't anywhere to be found after you talked. It almost feel like he's been avoiding you.

Things have not been easy for both of you.Now the pursuit to Divinity is at its end, but the burden that had weigh between you two did not disappear. You could tell, even he has always supported you on this journey, but by doing so, it did not lighten his own heavy past. It always seemed not to be enough. He always wants to do more to amend what he had done.

After all, he is a lone wolf,you think.

The door cracks slightly and makes a gentle sound as to let you know someone is approaching. You recognize the familiar sound of foot step, steady and light. The scent of Ifan, a feral yet warm aroma that tickles whatever nerves left within your skull. You nod at him. He quietly slides into the chamber after briefly observing you. Even he smiles, there is a distant veil behind his eyes, hazy and choking like fog. You muse that if Deathfog had ever caught you in its grip, it would probably feel like that.You are unable to figure what that signifies, but a sharp-edged swirl cuts in your doesn't-exist-anymore stomach. The uncharacteristically unease in his motion is a sign to what comes next , but you say nothing and motion him to sit.

He sits down beside you. You hear him breath. You feel his presence. He is right next to you. You feel the urge to hold him, to press him to your chest, to cage him inside your arms..

..to make him stay.

But you know better than that. You say, "Be out with it."

He looks at you with faint shock, then suddenly realizes you two have been together for too long now it is useless to try to hide things like this from you. He chuckles, more out of courtesy then amusement. It's a dry sound that echoes.

"So you knew." He lets out, so quite it almost sounds like a sigh,"I'm leaving." You stiffen, then nod. It is obvious, not to be mistaken--that he has rejected you.

You thought you were prepared. You thought you will be able to accept the decision and bless him with his choice. But you are not. You will never be. The words, when they hit, their strikes are lethal.

A surge of anger runs in your vein, but not so much as rage, but sadness, and confusion. Maybe you know he wants to leave, but why? It is not the thought he wants to leave all these and go back to the elven forest that nourished him pains you, but he wouldn't allow you to follow. He does not want your company. You want to ask why, what have you done to deserve this?

Maybe everything.

Your voice is choked in your throat. The irony rings your head. Those feelings, the anger, the sorrow, the puzzlement, they grow all in a sudden and merges into a laser of pain. You hiss. Your hand flips and slams the coin onto the table. You do it hard enough to make the wooden surface moan.

You could have yell at him and blame him for he only tells this at the last moment. But what good will that do? Would the pain disappear? Would the sadness dissolve? Would you love him less?

No. Nothing changes. You know you would still do the same even if he had told you so. You would still crave him. You will still chose to love him.

You had been unwavering, immovable and almost invincible until this point. Never had you doubted, or given second thoughts on the decisions you made. Only you knew, that it was because no man could have been moved by things he did not care. You did not care. You did not want nor ask for the power of divinity. You accepted it for one reason. A reason untold, a reason unknown to anyone else except for yourself. He did not know.

Yet now you look at him without blinking, if you had eyes, the pain in your eyes would've betrayed your thoughts. You feel every inch of your bones is scattering, etched with such agony you can not seem to tolerate.

You think he knows now.

Maybe Ifan has figured out all of these, all of the journey to divinity is yet another lie. You only want one thing, and it is him.

You love him so much, he is your sole source of power. He is the reason you proceeded.

He is your weakness.

And now he is about leaving you.

Is that shame on his face, or is a mere remorse for you? You cannot tell. You do not have the courage to look at him, to see yourself completely undone in his now sky-cleared eyes(for he made the choice).Your reflection in it is dreadful and naked. You turn away without saying a word. Neither of you move in the instant. A moment later, you hear him sighs. Not pitiful, not angry(for you actually had put ALL Rivellon at risk for your own desire), but a sorrowful, aching weep. He is not crying, yet you feel it.

Perhaps there is some truth in his past words. Perhaps he does love you like he told you. Perhaps he is sorry about this. But you have no way to know. He leaves. Leaves you in your great pain and solitude. You are alone. You are only grateful he didn't apologize.

A wolf is never loyal and faithful. They only bite. When bitten, it hurts enough to kill your heart.

And this is how you will atone your sins.


	2. Chapter 2

“All set?”you ask when Fane pulls up his hood and adjusts the wands attached to his belt. He looks around for a bit and murmurs,”My wand, mask, poison flask, source potion, ah, map!..Do you think there is anything else I need?”

You hand him the teleport pyramid, he nods in agreement,”certainly that.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

“No,”the answer is firm and it has not changed since the last time, and the time before the last and the time before that,”just in case you don’t remember, I am out to find my wife, not to save the world from some monsters.”

“Well, I understand the need for you and your wife’s private space.”

“That is, if I ever found her. Yes,”he nods again, but then places his skeletal hand to cover yours, ”..I just want to know what happened to her..whatever Dallis had been through, I do not wish the same for her.”

“I understand,” you repeat, with a more gentle and careful voice, and slide your fingers to loosely tangle with his.

“Besides, I will need someone,”he pauses to look around the library you are in, Fane and you had restored one of the old library from Eternal relics and made a new one out of it,”to tend the achieve for me while I’m away. ”

“By someone you mean me,”you squeeze his hand gently and even without any indication of facial expression, you can tell that it makes him grin gracefully.

“There, you are already smarter than you seem. I think you'd do well with my books.”

You hear the ease and appreciation in the undertone when he speaks. You place a kiss on his forehead, source infuses around you, and dangles into a bless,”go with care. I will miss you.”

He lowers his head to let that blessing pour down from his top, quietly he replies,“me too.”

You let go of each other. Fane tilts his head thoughtfully then adds,”don’t miss me too much. You have the other pyramids anyway.”

In respond to that, you laugh out loud. This idiot never has any sense of romance, has he? But that is also a thing you like about him. You wave at him to see him passes the long hall and steps out the library door, he turns to bid you farewell and vanishes into the outside world.

You stare blankly at the door for a moment, then starting to walk back to the house that you built next to the library. It is your home now. Fane lived with you back when he hadn’t decided if he was going onto his search for his wife. Sebille visits every now and then when she gets the chance or when she simply feels she needs a break from travel. Some other friends come by at times, not too often but sometimes. Malady had even brought you a gift(a small replica of Lady Vengeance in fact) when she came last time. But now they are out, it’s only you who are at home.

The hollow sound of footsteps echoes in the hall. It sends down a chill through your spine. Despite that being an undead probably means you shouldn’t be afraid of cold anymore, you still hurry home to sit in the chair facing the fireplace like a wary old man. You laugh at yourself for being so sentimental.

You are almost a different person from what you once were. You spent half of your lifetime in solitude, but now you crave companionship. Your friends understand, so at least one of them are almost always around. You think Sebille is on her way here now, because Fane must had wrote to her before he left. You are grateful to that. You keep yourself from being alone unless it is inevitable, because whenever you found yourself in such a state, you start to think about the one who left.

You think of Ifan.

It must have been years now, maybe decades. You lose count to time because none of you, you, Fane nor Sebille is mortal. Time hardly means anything to you. Yet to Ifan, it is different. You have not met him since the day you parted on Lady Vengeance. Both Fane and Sebille know about your relationship with Ifan, but they have always been merciful enough not to push.

In the first few years when Sebille was out in the world, she would bring you updates on Ifan’s recent activities. From her you knew that Ifan went back to the forest as he said. From there he united the remaining elves to built the forest that once been destroyed by Deathfog. It took a while, but the next time when Sebille came back, it seemed that Ifan had disappeared and never was seen again with living eyes. Only his soul wolf Alfreit had been sighted wandering in the woods.

You acted like you do not care about it anymore, but within the trio of you, you all know that you are stuck. Sebille had never brought up the topic bluntly, but implied or pretended to give away incautiously of some news on Ifan just to let you know. Another thing to be thankful of.

You still dream about him, you think about him. In the years, the anger of being left behind(you once thought it was a betrayal) had wasted, the sorrow faded, what remains of him is an undying flame. It seems all small and weak, but you know it will last, until the very day you perish.

There’s a knock on the door. You get up to answer it. The door opens but no one is there. For an instant you doubt you had an acoasm, but then something light and cool covers your eyes(sockets).

“Surprise.” You hear her saying. You let out a ‘hmf’, then round her waist with your one arm before turning. Sebille is here, all glorious and beautiful, like she always has been. She drags you into a deep kiss and caresses your hair with the tip of her fingers. She nibbles at your chin as a sign of intimacy. Then rests her head on your shoulder and holds you tight. You tenderly brush away the travelers’ dirt on her shoulder. She titters as you touch her skin,”you don’t seem all that surprised. Did Fane tell you I am coming?”

“He doesn’t need to,”you smile and lead her in. The weather is not terribly bad outside, and she certainly does not fear the cold, but you decided to make her a glass of hot wine for good. Sebille makes herself home as she lies down on the couch, releasing her feet from the boots. After all, this is her home as much as it is yours.

As you put down the glass and was about to go get her a blanket, she pulls you onto her, “Lay with me for a while, would you?”

You place your hands on each side of her head, supporting yourself to hover above her. You look down at the seemly fragile neck of hers, yet knowing this body contains unimaginable potential and power. The sun left a light shade on her skin where the hood and cuirass wouldn’t cover. It makes her look healthier and even more energetic. You bow down to kiss her. Her hands stroke your forearm like an autumn breeze . She shifts to provide you space to lay down beside her, then kisses you again when you are there.

You lay lazily there, exchanging slow conversation about her adventure. You spot her peering at the clock that hangs on the wall several times. It is unusual for her to do so, you allow yourself to be curious,”what is it?”

She does not appear to be unprepared when gets caught, instead she smirks mysteriously,”ah, I have yet another surprise for you...just give it a little bit more time.”

You are about to ask more questions, but she presses a finger on your lips. With soft, sweet voice, she whispers against your skull,”you know, I love you.”

“I love you,” she restates as if the sentence itself a spell of magic, to sooth you from your long forgotten wound,”Fane loves you,too. We all do. I made a promise years ago when you did what you did for me, I am forever in your debt.

“I want you to be happy, whatever it takes for me to do.” She looks into you, golden eyes glistening in the light of day. You want to tell her she does not have to do anything, that you are happy enough that she is here, but she kisses you furiously so you cannot speak.

“Now, my beloved one,” she finally frees your mouth, and commands with a bright smile that you do not recall anything in the world will ever compare to,”get up and out. Up to the hill, your surprise is waiting for you there.”


	3. Chapter 3

You stride up the hill, from where you are you get a clear view of your home beneath. Sebille urged you to go quickly, and when you inhaled and tried to speak she almost threw you out the window. She insisted you are going alone before she went to take a bath. So you go just as she asked.

You’ve never been up here before(you rarely get out from the house), but nothing seems to be particularly outstanding to you as you approach. You have no idea what Sebille’s surprise is, since she refuses to tell anything more. 

Then, abruptly, you hear a howl from not too far away. The sound, a warning from a wolf. Before you even get the chance to draw your weapon, you hear someone comforting the wolf,”easy, Alfreit, easy.”

You know that name. You know that voice.

It is all too familiar to be mistaken. Although now he sounds softer than ever, and the voice laced with aged curves, but you will not, you will never be unable to recognize that voice. It has to be Ifan.

You freeze at where you stand, not knowing exactly what to do. This is indeed, a surprise, if not to say a shock. You have never think that your paths will cross again.

But now he is there. He has dismissed Alfreit, so it is only you two that stand face to face. Ifan has gotten old. His beard still as messy as the last time you saw him, tangled with braids, yet much grayer than before. There are wrinkles on his face. His used-to-be very sharp edges has softened, radiating a more natural and tender kind of energy--warmth. Still strong and slim, maybe thinner than he was, but he is still very handsome. Your heart would have been driven stopped if you had one. 

He looks at you. The unnamed things flicker in his eyes like gusting tides. The moment your eyes meet,seems to have taken all the world through light-years to be reached. The impact has taken away words from both of you. The emerald-like eyes that haunted your dreams for years after years, are now staring at you. You see the edge of his eyes redden. You see his face slowly becoming undone.

“I...” he begins, voice hoarse then shattered. You prevented yourself from thinking about meeting him again, but the scenes, they appeared in your dreams no matter how hard you tried to stop them. And none of them brought you what you feel now. There were bitterness, throes, vengeful thoughts in your dreams, but the only thing you want to do now is to hold him. 

You reach out, you grab him into your embrace. You lock him with such strength that might have broken both of you, so your remains would be able to melt as one. Ifan pulls you in return,trembling, like a man on the verge of death, to hold onto the only salvation in the thousand worlds. You both collapse to the ground. His tears burn when they fall on you. You kiss him, you bite, he bites back, crushing your lips and your bodies together. The wet sensation cuts your bones, blood and tears soak his hair. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,”Ifan has broken down. He keeps saying it until he is no longer capable of making any meaningful sound but to wail in the curve of your neck. His heat almost boiling, surrounding you, suffocating you.You have never seen him like this, nor imagined it, that this powerful and proud man would ever be so broken. It could have given some sort of vindictive satisfaction for what he did, but it only occurs as heart-breaking to you. You rain kisses all over his face as he clenches the back of your robe in shaking hands. He is so vulnerable that it aches your soul. You realize you had forgiven him long time ago. You just miss him so dearly. 

The sun is almost down, golden light sprays on where you two entwine. Source sparkles around you, glowing, almost brighter than the sun. As the overwhelming rush of emotion slowly calms down, you feel some thing else rises. It starts as a tickle, then gradually it grows, expands, and finally fills the empty hole in your existence. Your wound has recovered. Ifan is back. After all these years, the only thing you ever truly wanted is in your hand.

\---

Ifan is still having a hard time to talk steadily, he talks but some silly little hiccups interrupt him here and there. Neither of you thinks he had ever cried so hard in his life. He frowns whenever he gets cut off, but it brings a little sweetness too, so you press your forehead against his. You observe him close enough to know the number of crinkles on his face. His lids are still swollen from crying. His moist eyes, holding the same(if not more) affection you've known from years ago, when beam at you. Your hands enlaced tightly, are resting on his chest, going up and down following the rhythm which he breathes. 

“Sebille came to find me,”he continues, voice low but clear, ”I helped the elves rebuilt the forest as to amend my past mistake. I did it. But I was...I was not strong enough to come to you. Back on Lady Vengeance, I did not want to drag you into my own atonement, I wanted you to be free of sins..my sins. ”

He sighs. When you pat his back, he rolls closer to rest against your shoulder,”I still think so. But I underestimated how it would hurt to lose you.I did not know anything like it in life. Not even drudanae eases the feeling---the desire to run back to you, to find you. I guess I am really a horrible person when it comes to decision making.”

You guffawed, then untangles a knot in his long gray mane,”but you are here with me.”

“I did not decide that on my own,”he barks out a laugh, half bitter, half thankful,” not being with you pains me, but the worst part was, thinking that you hated me for what I did. I could not bring myself the strength to face it. I did not know how much more regret could I handle after what happened in life. 

“So Sebille offered me the choice, die or go with her. ”

You fall into silence. The outcome of the first alternative will be horrible if Ifan realy chose it. You know these two well enough, neither of them could go unharmed if fighting each other. It means risking two of the most precious lives to you at one time. Sebille really did give it a go as she said. 

But again, you know her well. She never does anything that she is not confident of. 

Ifan seems to know what you are thinking of, he nuzzles your neck with his nose,”I think she was pretty sure what my choice would be,”he pauses, and grips your hand harder at the notion. His eyes focus on you, reflecting you as every, and the only thing in him,”I am thankful that she did it.” 

You lean in to kiss him.

\--- 

When the two of you get home, Sebille is still in the bathtub. She looks up at you and gives a sly but releasing smile,”finally.”

Ifan coughs awkwardly for Sebille being completely naked and wet and sexy lying there in the steamed water. You laugh. She sneers unashamedly ,”you will get use to it, big boy.”

“Yeah..we will see,” Ifan replies when he is his old self again(it’s not that Sebille’s naked body bothers him, but how the both of you seem too comfortable with such bareness). He is well-informed about your relationships with Sebille and Fane(and anything worth mentioning between/about them), but it still takes time for him to fit in(again).

You wait as Sebille gets out to dress, showing the inside of your home to Ifan. When she is ready, she comes upstairs to find you, where the hall way is narrow so the three of you are cramped within the space. She jumps onto you and kisses your cheek, while giving Ifan a show-off face. Ifan snaps at it,but then he gets close and holds you and Sebille to his chest(you are a dear sandwich now).

“Thank you,” he says.

Sebille smiles. She is almost shining, radiating joy from her. She kisses Ifan in return,”are you ready, then?”

“Hmm?” Ifan seems to be a bit confused, but you are perfectly sure what Sebille is talking about. You rise your hand at one of the display cabinet downstairs, the lock opens to your magic, then one of the four teleport pyramids shows itself. You teleport it into your hand.

Before everything drifts into white light and stardust of universe, you see their faces around you, and you smile full-heartedly.

-fin-


End file.
